


Falling Like Snow

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungyoun and Wooseok have spent every first snow together ever since they were children, but this year Seungyoun is stuck at work, and he’s afraid he might miss it.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	Falling Like Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Do you wanna build a snowman?

It was snowing, and all Seungyoun wanted to do was get to Wooseok. It was silly, but ever since they were kids they always spent the first snow together.

Except Seungyoun had to work, and he wouldn’t have even known it snowed at all if Wooseok hadn’t posted a selfie looking as fawn-like as ever.

Seungyoun’s stomach sank because for the first time he  _ wasn’t there _ , and it was all because of his stupid windowless job.

Wooseok said it was okay, but Seungyoun still felt like the world was ending. This was their most important day of the year and the closest thing they had to an anniversary…

_ That _ was something they couldn’t have. Maybe if he was able to pinpoint exactly when they became friends, they could have celebrated  _ something _ , but at least they had this one day a year together. Even if it didn’t mean anything, it was special, and he missed it, and that was killing him.

It was dark out when Seungyoun finished. He immediately called Wooseok, praying he’d pick up before he got to his car.

“I’m so sorry a client came, and I couldn’t leave.”

“It’s fine, work comes first,” he assured him. “We don’t have to do this every year.”

Seungyoun frowned. Maybe it meant more to him, but yes they did. “I’m on my way unless you’re busy.”

“I’m not busy, but really it’s too late don’t worry about it.”

He stopped and looked up at the falling snow, dejected. “I won’t if you don't want me to.”

“Of course I do,” Wooseok softened. “I just don’t want you driving like an idiot and crashing.”

“I promise I’ll be extra careful.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

His heart skipped a beat. He knew Wooseok meant it literally, but the thought of him waiting for him made his chest tighten. He couldn’t help that he wanted Wooseok to want to see him as much as he did. He’d always been that way.

He drove carefully like he promised, but his whole body itched to rush to him. The snow falling down onto his windshield didn’t help, taunting him and making things a little too dangerous for someone in a hurry, but he needed it to keep snowing.

  
  


He shoved his hands in his pockets while waiting next to Wooseok’s building, still in his office clothes, unprepared for an evening outdoors, but then Wooseok was there in the distance waving his little arms over his head, warming him from head to toe. In a perfect world he would have kissed him, but he kept his distance.

And then Wooseok was in his arms so tightly that Seungyoun had to lean forward to support them both, and it broke whatever shell of nerves he had. He made it. He made it to Wooseok.

Wooseok pulled him towards the park across the street where fairy lights lit the trail like a dream, and he was happy. He was with Wooseok, it was snowing, and they were all alone.

Wooseok wandered off, ethereal and light, and Seungyoun’s heart swelled, but beyond adoration, he felt mischievous. He reached down to scoop up a wad of snow and chucked the unpacked snowball right at his unsuspecting friend.

He yowled, hand covering the back of his head, and it was war. Wooseok sent his own wad of snow flying past Seungyoun, and Seungyoun ducked, cackling with glee.

“Missed me!”

“I’m gonna get you!”

The fight continued with Wooseok taking most of the hits while Seungyoun laughed until an annoyed Wooseok stomped over towards him, but in his haste his feet slipped out from under him, and as he fell, he took Seungyoun down with him. 

The cold, wet ground hit his back at once, and Wooseok followed, landing clumsily on his chest.

“You got me,” he grunted. 

Wooseok’s cheeks burned as he looked down at him. “Sorry.”

“Good thing I was here to soften the blow so you didn’t hurt yourself,” Seungyoun smirked. Wooseok rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, but Seungyoun stopped him. “Wait.”

He froze, concealed in shadow, but Seungyoun knew his face, pensive and all edges. He glanced at the hand on his arm, his voice dry and soft. “What took you so long?”

“I had to work.”

“Not what I meant,” Wooseok averted his gaze. 

Seungyoun’s head dropped against the snow. The moment finally came that he waited so long for, but could he do it?

“Because it’s you,” he rasped.

“Seungyounie…”

“What would’ve I done if you said no?”

He let go of him, but Wooseok didn’t move, hovering over him while his mind and heart raced. Wooseok collapsed back on his chest, pushing him deeper into the wet snow, but he didn’t care. “How could you think I would?”

Seungyoun wrapped his arms around him and took a deep breath.

Wooseok exhaled slowly, burying his cold nose into his neck. “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I waited.”

“I know.”

Wooseok pushed himself up and stroked Seungyoun’s cheek. 

“I’m still waiting,” he whispered.

Seungyoun propped himself up on his elbows. Snowflakes dusted Wooseok’s hair like a halo, and all he could think of was how much he loved him.

In a blink of an eye, their lips pressed together for the first time. His heart pounded as Wooseok’s arms went around his neck, deepening the kiss like he wanted it more than Seungyoun did, and Seungyoun finally had what he wanted the most.  _ Him _ .

He didn’t notice Wooseok shift because all he could think about was the string of  _ I love you’s  _ idling on his tongue, but his thoughts were interrupted by an icy shock.

Seungyoun gasped as the wad of snow soaked his hair and ears, even slipping under his collar. Wooseok, the culprit, giggled victoriously as he finally got his  _ first snow  _ hit before pulling Seungyoun back in for another kiss that left them both smiling and shivering against each other’s mouths.

“I’ll get you for that,” Seungyoun muttered.

“Maybe next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you liked it! 
> 
> Little head canon since there’s a word limit, but I’d like to think that they immediately went back to Wooseok’s apartment to dry off, change clothes, and warm up with a shared blanket and lots of hot chocolate. 💕


End file.
